


Come Into The Light With Me

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Implied FitzWard, M/M, Post season finale, Slight Spoilers For Season Finale, This is really not a happy fic, and death, and sadness, but it kinda is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz is lying in bed in the ICU, his friends crowded around his bed and the one person that he really wants is only there in his head...</p>
<p>The title explains it all really.... </p>
<p>This might make you cry a little and I'm so so sorry if it does....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Into The Light With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this really is NOT a happy fic. Even I cried a little whilst writing it.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Leo Fitz awoke in a bright white room with no doors or windows, he was aware of a far away beeping and voices that sounded as if they were talking through water...

_"Do they think he's going to wake up?" "I don't know Jemma, they've said that if he does he could have irreparable brain damage"_

Sobs started and he could hear Skye trying to calm and reassure Jemma, ' _I've got to get back to them'_ he thought, but all the while turned towards a door appearing in the wall. He could hear the muffled beeping getting slightly slower, not by enough that anyone would normally notice but somehow, he could tell. "It's because it's your heart rate Fitz" A voice spoke from behind him, he turned to see Grant Ward. A smile lit his face before he remembered. The smile quickly fell again.

"Fitz... Leo... I'm so sorry, all of this is my fault, but you have to understand, I did everything I could. I only let the pod go because I knew it was watertight, I would never leave you to die, you know me better than that... you _should_ know me better than that." He smiled tentatively, as if he was trying to see if all was forgiven. Fitz threw himself towards Grant and into his arms, "I knew that you'd never betray us, I knew that you couldn't be Hydra, not really." Grant just pulled him closer and buried his face in his hair.

The beeping got slower still.

The muffled voices got quieter but he could still hear them.

_"Phil, I think something's wrong, his heart rate is slowing down."_

More muffled voices for a minute and then a loud alarm screeched through the room. Grant pulled away from Leo and held his face between his hands, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Leo, they're calling the doctors now. You need to choose. Go to them and see them again or stay with me... here... where nothing can hurt us, no S.H.I.E.L.D, no Hydra, it'll just be us, I just need you to come into the light with me."

He moved further away, towards the now open door, where a bright white light was glowing, "I need you to know one thing though Leo," Fitz nodded but could not get any words out, "None of this," Grant gestured to the room and himself, "is real. It's all in your head, if you choose me then your staying inside your head Leo."

Leo smiles slightly before saying, "Of course this I happening in my head, but it doesn't make it seem any less real to me. The past few months have seemed unreal because you haven't been there with me." He moved towards Grant and took his hand, a smile playing across his lips as he walked through the door and into the light...

 

The beeping stopped, replaced by one long beep before it was turned off.

 

_"Time of death, Nine Twenty Seven PM." An official voice sounds, "I'm so sorry for your loss."_  
 _Sobs rip through the room as soon as the doctor leaves. Melinda speaks up, "He's smiling." Her voice sounds slightly broken, "Whatever is waiting for him is what he wants..." she begins to cry with the others._  
 _They all leave the room except Jemma, she waits in the doorway, turns back to the body of her best friend and whispers, "You're with him aren't you? I'm kind of glad he's there at least this way you'll be happy. With him." Another sobs rips through her. "I love you Leo, you're my best friend, you're like my brother and I'm so sorry  I never told you that"_

 

_The door closes with a soft click._

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry for this. It started as a happy fic and then it dissolved into a crying fest.........


End file.
